Catboy and Owlette: Separate Love (AKA Catboy and Owlette 4)
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When Connor and Amaya were caught kissing they were separate from each other just 3 days and while being separated the two remembered the times they have with each other


Catboy and Owlette: Separate Love

(A.K.A Catboy and Owlette 4)

"Catboy and Owlette: Separate Love." A voice Connor and Amaya narrates the title

It all started another beautiful day at their beloved city and it if wasn't for the PJ masks there city would be nothing but a bad place and their two love birds call Connor and Amaya yes these two are secretly in a romantic relationship and even though their only 6 years old they only agree that the age doesn't matter and make sure their relationship was safe even though Cameron knows about this and teases the two but they shrugged it off and say that they have no idea what he was talking about and then when they turn 18 they would tell their parents about their relationship but that would take long to turn 18 because that is 12 years away so they have to wait and then they went to their neighborhood and greeted their parents

"How are you my little princess?" Amaya's father said as he gave his daughter a hug and a kiss

"Yeah well me and Connor are doing great is too bad that Greg is not around I do miss him." Amaya said as she frowned

"Don't worry Amaya we will see him next time." Connor said as he's mother rub his head with her hand and gave him a kiss on a cheek

"So what's next you two will be doing?" Amaya's mother asked to the two kids

"Well I and Amaya could play behind that bush!" Connor exclaimed as he pointed at the bush

"Well good luck with that." Connor's father said as the two kids smile at their parents and went behind the bush.

"Okay are you ready?" Connor said as they just hid behind the bush.

"You know I am Connor." Amaya said.

Until then Connor puts his hands on Amaya's waist and Amaya puts her hands on his shoulders and pull eachother closer and crash their lips sounds like there kissing again and they closed their eyes.

Meanwhile their parents are having a conversation

"I am so happy to raise a child like Connor!" Connor's mother said

"Me too I am very happy have Amaya as our daughter!" "And by the way I wonder what they are doing behind that bush?" Amaya's mother asked as she pointed at the bush where Connor and Amaya were at

"Do not worry honey their just playing." Amaya's father said to his wife

"Well my son will become a school president after their last exams next week if he passes all of them." Connor's father said as a strong wind shows up

The wind is so strong, strong as a tornado but Connor and Amaya shrugged it off and keep kissing until then the strong wind had blow the bush away and it stop and the parents open their eyes and see that the wind just stop only to see things littered on the ground but only that they saw their kids kissing on the lips and then Connor and Amaya stopped and open their eyes as they realized that the strong wind had blown the bush away the there are hiding behind it their parents are shocked and speechless when they saw their kids do such a thing but not only that Connor and Amaya's lovely relationship is now exposed to their parents.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

Everyone were at Amaya's house to talk to their kids about they just did

"Let me guess you two are in love since valentines? Amaya's mother asked them as Connor and Amaya nodded without looking up to their parents or say something because they feel like there in deep trouble

"Why you didn't tell us about this?" Connor's father asked he was not angry but he was worried

The parents are worried when their kids didn't fully understand the true meaning of love it's because that their children are 6 years old and they are too young to be in this kind of relationship and plus they shocked that their kids didn't tell them about their relationship but they are worried because it is not right when people are in a romantic relationship in a young age they are the parents they should do something about it but not like punishing them for invalid reason.

"Dad are we in Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep, Deep Trouble?" Connor asked he felt a bit tired for saying deep for 44 times

"Son no you two are not in deep trouble we're just worried about your relationship with Amaya and let us speak for why we are here." Connor's father said as he stood up

"Well for some reason you two are just kids and you two are only 6 years old and if we mean by that you two are too young to be in this romantic relationship and if you too have a crush on each other or something you should told us besides we'll just tell you to be friends it's because we are worried that you two don't understand the true meaning of love and it will have to wait until your 18 you kids understand?" Connor's mother explained everything softly and the two kids nodded

"Well there is one thing we are going to do." Amaya's father said

"What is it?" Connor asked

"We are going to separate you two for a while." Amaya's father said as the two kids were shocked

"But for how long?!" Amaya's asked feeling a bit shocked

"No not too long we mean for like 3 days okay?" Connor's asked as the two kids sigh and nodded and frowned.

"Okay now come on son let's go back to your room.' Connor's father said as he and his parents left Amaya's house and went back to his while Amaya went back to her room with a sad expression.

7:00 P.M

Connor is getting ready for bed but he still down that his parents decided that he should be separate from Amaya for 3 days and he realized that they were right he and Amaya were too young to be in this relationship well he still has his walkie-talkie but the batter is dead and he can't contact with Amaya he sigh he went to the bathroom brushes his teeth put his PJ's on and went to bed and not bothering to become Catboy since the nighttime villains been inactive for 7 weeks now he lay down but before he slept he kept thinking about what their parents said to them as he felt like he want to blame himself because none of this would've happen if Connor didn't secretly love Amaya since valentines and they would've been secret boy friend and girlfriend he felt his eyelids closing in as he drift into a deep sleep

AT AMAYA'S ROOM

Amaya put her PJ's on and not bothering to become Owlette since the nighttime villains been inactive for 7 weeks she is sad that their parents announced that she should be separated from Connor for 3 days but she understand what their parents said to them she looked at her pet bird which she already calls her birdy who looks at her with a sad expression on her face but Amaya smile at her and told that everything is just fine her pet bird respect that as she tried to take a nap Amaya smile again she lay down on her bed and fell into deep sleep

DAY 1

Connor woke up and he received news that Greg just came back home he was happy and hope Amaya knows that Greg came back until then Connor and Amaya told Greg about everything happen yesterday and Greg understand and told his friends that they should have not been a couple in the first place until they get older the two nodded and also at Amaya's point of view she was playing Fortnite on her tablet again and not using her PC because her PC is jammed since Connor switch her graphics card with the old one resulting the PC crashed sure she was angry about that but she forgive him after all the arguing she had with him she has some bad times and good times with Connor and also the times when Connor hurt her but she forgive him again and they once again friends. And at Connor's point of view he was at the living room making a drawing of master fang he also draws a picture of Amaya with another paper and his drawing reminds him the times when was there for her and those times when he have to risk his life for her safety and it almost killed him for that thanks to those painkillers and also the times when he takes good care of her when she was sick and also that day when he takes good care of her injury and also the times when they kissed and the times when they help each other and those times when they share each other's sandwiches for some reason the reason why Connor fell in love with Amaya is because she is sweet beautiful and an awesome girl he could ever have

DAY 2

It was another day and after today the two can see each other again by tomorrow and also in Amaya's point of view she was watching Teen Titans Go! On T.V she laughed when she saw the characters in that show she remembered that when she has an injury Connor had to take her to the movie theaters to the see a movie which is base the "Teen Titans Go!" series and it also reminds her that when Romeo stole her glasses Connor offers to help her by getting it back from Romeo as Catboy and Owlette but when Amaya transform without her glasses she still can't see anything despite having Owl eyes and Catboy helps her to get through of that and return Romeo's glasses and gave it back to her and Amaya remembered that sweet memory and she is also happy that she will see again tomorrow

At Connor's point of view he was playing fortnite on his new Xbox and plays fortnite their and he lost he sometimes lose in Fortnite but he only said that it was just a game and he also remembers the times when Amaya take care of him when he was sick and also the times when he make her laugh by saying funny things and then when Cameron teases about their relationship they just shrugged it off and said "I don't know" And then also the time when he helps her to walk again after spending 6 weeks of taking care of her of her injury and he also takes her to the ice cream shop where they can eat Ice cream and talking about things and Connor remember the times he had with Amaya and he also realized that tomorrow that he will see her again

DAY 3

Finally the third day has past and Connor and Amaya and their parents are at Connor's living room and their two children are happy to see each other again.

"Now you two have learned your lesson now?" Amaya's father asked as the two kids stop hugging and nodded at him

"Good and remember no kissy, kissy and all that you two just needed to be friends first until your 18 okay?" Connor's mother asked as the two agree with her

"Now why don't you two could play with Greg for a while okay?" Connor's father said as the two went outside to meet with Greg.

"So how are you guys now?" Greg asked to his friends as they nodded

"Good I hope you two learned your lesson now." Greg said as the two nodded again

"Let's stay friends forever!" Connor exclaimed

"Me too Connor." Amaya said as the trio shared a laugh

THE END


End file.
